


better than expected

by kanatahoshijima



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, gon is just there for the ride tbh 😀, killua is so mad why aren’t his parents together already, leorio curses sometime so, literally just dumb teens kissing, practicing kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatahoshijima/pseuds/kanatahoshijima
Summary: leorio and kurapika are seniors in high school, who have both embarrassingly never had their first kiss. since prom is coming up, leorio suggests they practice with each other.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, mentions of Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	better than expected

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hate gay people 👩 (i’m literally a lesbian don’t take that seriously please HAHAHAHAH)

“what? i don’t see the problem with it! just some chill guy stuff, right?” leorio insisted, eyebrows pinched. 

he couldn’t see what was wrong with his suggestion, and besides, he really needed to learn how to please all the cute chicks that are totally gonna want to dance with him in a week. on his calendar back at home he’d furiously circled the date in bright red marker with a messily written ‘get laid day!’ 

he didn’t know why he felt the need to add that. whatever, it made killua snort when he saw it. 

“.. i suppose. however, i really am not as interested in getting my first kiss as you are, leor-“ kurapika began, a judgmental look on his face before med student cut him off sharply.

“hey hey! i mean, of course you wouldn’t be.. okay, then can you just do it for me? pleaseee?” leorio tried his best to pull his face into the most convincing, pleading look he could muster.

“no need to pull your puppydog eyes,” the blond muttered, glaring softly at the other. “.. fine. if you’re just as bad as a kisser i suspect you to be, you’re paying for dinner tonight.”

“what the fuck dude! number one, i most definitely will not suck, and two, i’m literally broke.”

kurapika shot the other a challenging look, arching a single brow. “then i guess you can’t afford to lose.”

leorio’s face lowered into a mostly playful scowl, adjusting his glasses hastily, “alright then, let’s go for it, mr confidence.”

the ravenette wasn’t exactly sure what suddenly made kurapika suddenly so much more enticing, but he couldn’t find himself feeling opposed to this new feeling. good thing they were wearing socks! 

he hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to start. kurapika and him were sitting comfortably on leorio’s bed, the blond’s back facing the headboard. the taller man found himself perking up with an idea.

kurapika hadn’t taken his gaze off of leorio this entire time, staring at the other expectantly. 

“going in,” leorio said, glancing up to make sure kurapika was still okay with this. the other simply nodded.

wasting zero time, leorio seemed weirdly excited to practice kissing with the other. placing his hands on either side of kurapika, the ravenette tilted his head ever so slightly as his lips met the blonds.

kurapika let out a surprised gasp, which soon melted into a small hum as he pressed up against leorio. he could taste the mint on the others lips. briefly, kurapika wondered if leorio used chapstick. bringing his arms around the others neck, kurapika pulled leorio down with him.

leorio couldn’t bring himself to pull away. he wanted to memorize every bit of kurapika. he officially decided he wasn’t going to break them apart for a while as soon as kurapika yanked him down towards the bed.

his friend’s lips were so soft and they felt absolutely perfect against his. leorio found himself wishing he could remain in this moment forever, forcing himself closer to the shorter boy and kissing him more passionately.

kurapika let his arms slide down to hold onto leorio’s hips, pressing back with equal force the med student was applying. he gave a small squeak as leorio pulled him up to sit in his lap as they continued to engage in the so called ‘short, practice kiss.’

the two remained like this for a few more moments, unable to pull apart, until they were both gasping for air, staring, dumbfounded, into each other’s eyes.

leorio was the first to break the silence, a breathy, but happy tone to his voice, “.. holy shit, pika,” he simply murmured, his eyes still directly trained onto the other student.

kurapika blinked, an obvious pink taking over his face. it took him a moment to register leorio’s words, before a small, dorky smile appeared on his face. “i second that statement,” he answered teasingly.

it seems it was now leorio’s turn to be flustered as red tinted his cheeks. “h-hey! what didya expect me to say after literally having a makeout session with my best friend?!” he retorted defensively. 

kurapika quietly chuckled, avoiding the ravenette’s gaze, “i’m afraid i don’t have an answer for that,” he responded sheepishly, letting his head rest against leorio’s chest. 

the med student’s face lit up in surprise at the touch, glancing down at the blond. kurapika seemed to have zoned out, looking blankly towards the wall. leorio remained still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around kurapika’s back and pulling them both down onto the bed. 

“.. may i stay the night?” the other said softly.

“fuck yeah dude,” leorio replied without hesitation, a grin spreading across his face.

kurapika answered with another rare, small and thoughtful smile as he snuggled against leorio’s chest. the blond exhaled a small sigh, letting his eyes flutter shut.

leorio wasn’t sure how a practice kissing session turned into cuddling with kurapika after basically making out, but leorio was okay with it. more than okay with it, actually, he loved it.

the taller student took one of his arms off of kurapika and flicked off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways they go to prom and kiss and gon and killua kiss too goodnight


End file.
